Digi-Angels in love
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: This story is a birthday gift for my friend jxafan2000. I do not own Digimon or its characters. This is made for fun and not profit. Rated for possible future lemon
1. Chapter 1

this is a gift for my good friend, JxAfan2000 for his birthday. I let him choose three different pairings, and I went with this one. hope he likes, and hope you like too

* * *

"Alright, Takeru Takaishi, today's the day," TK said to himself as he stood in front of an apartment complex, but not just any apartment complex. No, his crush Kari Kamiya lived there, and today he hoped to change that to girlfriend. He got ready to go upstairs when he froze and turned around. He wasn't scared of Kari. No, it was who lived with Kari he feared. Not her father, he was cool. It was her brother, Tai. "Man, I know Tai's gonna be mad at me if he knew what I was trying to do."

"You mean ask Kari out on a date?" a mature female voice asked.

"Yeah, ask Kari out on a date." TK then took a moment before turning and seeing who spoke to him. "Hey Sora."

"Trying to ask Kari out on a date, but the fact that Tai's up there is keeping you stuck."

"Yep. Hit the nail on the head. I can face a digital ogre without batting an eye, yet I get scared of a guy who lives with my crush. If only there was a way to get Tai out of the house for a while."

"Sorry, TK, I wish I could help you."

TK took another look at Sora before his face got a mischievous look on it.

"Actually, there might be a way."

"Wait, what? No, no, no."

"Please, Sora! Your crest is love. Don't you want to help promote love?"

"Oh, fine. I'll help." Sora pulled out her phone, texting Tai to ask if he wanted to hang out. "Alright, I'll get Tai out for a while, but I can't promise how long, so take your chance."

"Thanks again, Sora."

So TK hid while Sora waited for Tai to get down. Once he came down and went with Sora, TK took the chance to go up the elevator. He walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell. TK waited for a few seconds before the door opened, revealing Kari wearing her usual clothes.

"TK, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out. On the town. You and me."

"Sounds good to me. Just give me a minute to grab my bag."

So Kari went back inside and came out with a kitty purse. The two went down and on the town.

* * *

sorry for making it short. but I wanted to get this up. couldn't get the date and lemon done before the birthday with my Evil Ray story too. there will be a lemon, but it'll be tame. or at least you'll have to accept metaphors. someone told me my old Beyblade story "The Samurai and the Phoenix" was in violation of the rules, and I'd rather not get booted from here.


	2. Chapter 2

here's the next chapter of my birthday gift to JxAfan2000. sorry it took a while. other things got in the way. anyway, enjoy this date between two Digidestined.

* * *

TK and Kari were feeling really good right now. The two of them were on a date. Well, neither one said that out loud, but were thinking it. After about 20 minutes of walking...

"So, where we going, TK?" Kari asked.

"Oh, uh, well..."

TK didn't even have a plan prepared. Considering Tai, he never got past asking Kari to go with him. Kari just giggled at his face.

"Well, the circus is in Odaiba. You wanna go see that?"

"Sounds good to me."

So the two teens went to the circus in Odaiba. TK paid for the tickets, and the two of them went inside the tent. TK and Kari sat down near the front row. They got some peanuts and shared them between themselves. The circus began, but the ringmaster wore a lot of make-up, and TK had a familiar feeling about him.

"Hello boys and girls, are we ready for some fun?" he shouted as everyone cheered. "Then let's begin... the circus of evil."

The ringmaster threw off his outfit as it covered a big number of the crowd. Then TK and Kari saw the ringmaster was...

"Piedmon?!"

"Not good," Kari said. "I told Gatomon to stay home. I don't suppose you got Patamon hiding under your hat?"

"Nope," TK said. "But I don't understand. He was sent into the Gate of Destiny. How'd he come back?"

"It could be a different one."

"Now where are the digidestined? I came to avenge my third cousin's brother's dad!"

The people thought this was part of the show before a bunch of Vilemon appeared and attacked as the cloth was removed to show the people in keychains.

"We gotta message the others!"

"Already on it, just sent the email."

"There you are!"

They looked to see him spot them. He tossed a sheet to them, and they tried to run but Kari tripped over her foot.

"Kari!" TK rushed back to her, trying to help her get up as the sheet came to them and TK pushed Kari out of the way.

"TK, no!"

The sheet was nearly upon him and...

"Double Star!"

A big shuriken was thrown at the cloth.

"What?"

They turned to see Shurimon with Yolie as well as Ken with Wormmon.

"Yolie, Ken! Wow, you two got here fast."

"We happened to be in the area. Let's get this joker! Wormmon!"

"Piedmon is a Mega-level Digimon. The last time we faced a Piedmon, it took WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Angemon digivolving to Ultimate for the first time to beat him."

"Then it's a good thing we're here," a voice said. They saw it was Tai, Agumon, Sora and Biyomon. "Agumon, you know what to do."

"Right! Agumon Warp Digivolve to... WarGreymon!"

"Trump sword!" Piedmon said, and Shurimon knocked them over easy.

"I guess this Piedmon isn't that strong," Shurimon said.

With a quick Mega Claw, Spiking Strike and Double Star, the Piedmon was defeated. They turned into their In-Training forms as Tai walked up to Kari and TK.

"Using Sora to get me away so you could ask Kari out, not a bad plan," Tai said that had all three shaking. "Look, TK, I know I can be a little overprotective-."

"A little?" Kari retorted.

"Okay a lot overprotective, but I trust you TK. You don't need to try and ask her out in secret. Besides you tried to protect her years ago when I was dangling on Piedmon's belt."

"What?" the newer Digidestined asked.

"Don't ask. Point is I trust you, and you can go out with Kari."

"TK, I got here as quickly as I could!" Patamon said, flying in, but... "Aw, I came to help but you had all the fun."

"Sorry, Patamon, but your timing is perfect. A different Piedmon showed up, and..."

Patamon saw the keychains and smiled.

"I'm on it!"

So Patamon digivolved to MagnaAngemon, and used Magna Antidote on the people. As they felt a little woozy, Biyomon disappeared as the others held their digimon and left the circus.

"Well, I don't think I'll be going to the circus anytime soon," TK said.

"Me either," Kari said.

"Well, I'm going to take Sora home," Tai said, leaving with Sora.

"And I've gotta take Yolie home," Ken said, leaving with Yolie. Patamon flew back to TK's apartment as TK and Kari were now alone.

"So, what's next?"

"Uh..."

* * *

what do you guys think is next? also, don't immediantely say lemons. if you have any further dating suggestions, let me hear it. but let me hear or read some suggestions first


End file.
